Chocolate? NOT!
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Biarpun tak menyukai makanan manis seperti coklat, Sasuke bertekad untuk menerima coklat buatan Sakura. Tapi masalahnya, dimana coklatnya? ONESHOOT For SasuSaku Fanday 2014! Don't like, don't read!


_kakkoii-chan presents_

**Chocolate? NOT!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Semi canon, OOC, gejeness, deskrip minim, typo

Don't like, Don't read

ENJOY!

.

.

"Hm, bau cokelat dimana-mana," Naruto berkata bahagia sembari mengendus udara di sekitarnya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi hari _itu _datang. Kau pasti sangat bersemangat, ya, kan, Teme?" Ia menyikut sahabatnya yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Senyum khas rubah jahilnya terlukis jelas, seolah tercetak permanen di wajahnya yang memiliki tanda lahir khas itu.

Sasuke menggosok kasar bekas sikutan rekan satu timnya itu, "Bersemangat apanya?" balasnya ketus.

"Tentu saja, Valentine, Teme! Va-len-tine!" sahut Naruto tak sabar.

"Lalu?"

Putra Yondaime Hokage itu menepuk jidatnya, frustasi. "Tentu saja. Kau. Sakura-chan. Dan valentine! Kurang jelas apalagi?" ujarnya setengah berteriak, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di dekat mereka menoleh penasaran.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Sasuke menggerutu. "Lagipula dalam ingatanku valentine itu hari yang mengerikan," tambahnya sambil sedikit bergidik. Masih jelas di ingatannya, setiap valentine datang, ia selalu sibuk berlari menghindari _fangirl_-nya yang entah kenapa bertambah level keagresifan dan kebrutalannya di hari itu. Baik saat ia masih berada di Konoha, ataupun ketika ia berada di Oto dulu—sama saja.

"Mengerikaaan? Kau bilang mengerikan?" Naruto berkata tak percaya. "Apa ini kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh orang yang baru saja menjalin cinta? Dasar kau ini payah sekali," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan baru saja menjalin cinta," Sasuke menggeram rendah dengan wajah yang mulai dialari semburat merah tipis. "Dan lagi aku tidak suka makanan manis. Termasuk cokelat."

"Lalu kalau Sakura-chan memberimu cokelat, kau akan menolaknya begitu?" cecar jinchuriki Kyuubi ini tak menyerah. "Sakura-chan pasti akan sedih. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk kisah romansamu, Teme."

Sasuke tampak terhenyak beberapa saat. Setelah akhirnya ia bisa menjalin hubungan asmara dengan wanita pujaannya, semuanya akan pupus karena ia tidak suka makanan manis bernama cokelat?

"Berani taruhan, pasti Sakura-chan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," Naruto masih terus memanas-manasi sahabatnya. "Dari yang kudengar dari Ino, cokelat valentine itu sangat penting bagi seorang gadis. Apalagi untuk yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

Keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Khusus untuk Sakura saja."

"Serius? Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda kan Teme?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke. "Ini kan demi Sakura," tambahnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik—yang sayangnya tidak luput dari telinga Naruto.

"Itu namanya laki-laki, Teme! Manfaatkan momen ini untuk membuat hubungan kalian makin lengket," Naruto terkekeh agak mesum. "Ah, kira-kira tahun ini aku dapat cokelat berapa ya, Teme? Apa menurutmu Hinata-chan akan memberikan cokelatnya lagi? Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ramen, tapi aku tidak menolak cokelat juga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Teme? Hei—jangan tinggalkan akuuu."

.

**~ Chocolate? NOT! ~**

.

Akhirnya hari _itu _ datang juga. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima cokelat spesial dari kekasih yang baru dikencaninya dua setengah bulan itu. Biar dari luar terlihat dingin dan cuek, sebenarnya Sasuke ini tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis yang dicintainya. Dan kalau memang menerima cokelat—yang menurut Naruto—tanda cinta dari kekasihnya itu memang membuat gadis itu bahagia, berapapun banyak cokelatnya pasti akan ia habiskan.

Maka dari itu, pagi itu Sasuke meninggalkan kediamannya dengan langkah ringan menuju ke lapangan latihan yang biasa digunakan tim tujuh untuk berlatih. Dalam hati ia berharap latihan kali ini berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Mungkin mereka bisa makan siang bersama di suatu tempat—atau di rumahnya saja yang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun? Berbagai macam reka adegan sudah berputar di kepala Uchiha muda yang sedang mabuk dalam minuman keras bernama cinta ini.

Sesampainya ia di tempat tujuan, ia tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali temannya yang berambut kuning. Dengan tampang tanpa dosanya, Naruto melambai ke arahnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Cih, padahal Sasuke berharap Sakura yang ada di sana, menyambutnya dengan senyuman malaikatnya, dan mungkin—untuk kali ini saja—mereka bisa membolos latihan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Teme, teme, kau pasti tidak percaya, aku mendapat banyak sekali cokelat selama perjalanan kemari," ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan beberapa kotak berpita dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna dari dalam kantongnya. "Rupanya aku cukup populer juga ya."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga mendapat banyak tawaran cokelat, tapi tak ada satupun yang ia terima. Pertama, karena ia memang tidak suka makanan manis. Dan kedua, ia hanya menerima cokelat dari Sakura.

Bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut melihat respon dingin keturunan Uchiha itu. "Kau ini tidak bisa apa sedikit senang kalau aku populer. Biasanya kan aku hanya mendapat satu dua saja," gerutu pemuda itu kesal.

_Pop!_ Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di antara kedua pemuda yang sedang berdebat itu. "Osh!"

"EKK—Kaka-sensei, kau membuatku kaget," teriak Naruto sembari melompat menjauh dari sosok tegap sang sensei.

"Ara, ara," Kakashi mengibaskan buku kesayangannya dari balik punggungnya, "Sepertinya hari ini ada yang lebih terlambat dariku. Mungkin sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seseorang," ia terkekeh pelan., "Ah, panjang umur. Ohayou, Sakura. Kali ini kau mengalahkanku soal terlambat."

Sakura yang baru saja muncul tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang agak tak beraturan. "Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat sebelum kemari," ujarnya beralasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kami mengerti kok. Benar begitu, Teme?" Naruto meringis lebar ke arah Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari siapapun yang ada di situ.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah, ini bagianmu, Naruto. Selamat hari valentine, kuharap kau menyukainya," Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna oranye cerah dengan pita biru yang menghiasinya.

Naruto tampak terperanjat. "Ano, Sakura-chan," ujarnya sedikit bingung sembari menerima kotak tersebut dengan ragu-ragu, "Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan cokelat ke orang lain terlebih dahulu?"

Sakura mengendikkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir. "Ah, benar juga," buru-buru ia menjejalkan tangannya ke sebuah keranjang ukuran sedang tertutup kain yang luput dari perhatian ketiga pria ini sebelumnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu. "Ini dia bagian Kakashi-sensei. Gomen ne, memang sebaiknya aku memberi ke yang lebih tua terlebih dahulu," ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Kakashi.

"Ahahaha, arigatou Sakura-chan," Kakashi tertawa garing. "Mungkin sebenarnya maksud Naruto bukan kepada yang lebih _tua_, tapi kepada yang lebih _penting_ terlebih dahulu."

"Lebih penting?" Sakura tampak bingung. "Kalian berdua sama-sama penting menurutku. Tapi kan aneh kalau aku memberikannya bersamaan."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, frustasi. Kenapa juga sifat polos Sakura harus muncul di saat-saat seperti ini. "Seharusnya kau memberikan cokelat kepada kekasihmu dulu. TE-ME!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang mematung terabaikan di sebelah Kakashi.

Sejujurnya Sasuke agak merasa kesal, iri, sekaligus kaget ketika Sakura mengabaikannya begitu saja. Beruntung akhirnya ada juga yang menyatakan keberadaannya kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang diam saja, mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tapi kan Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis. Apalagi cokelat. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Kaget mendapat pertanyaan macam itu, Sasuke mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "H—Hn."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," gadis itu tersenyum lega. "Soalnya aku tidak menyiapkan cokelat untukmu."

"HEEH?"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Naruto!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Tentu saja aku berteriak," Naruto membela diri. "Kau pasti bercanda kan tidak menyiapkan cokelat untuk Teme?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda," tukas Sakura tak sabar, "Kau dengar sendiri kan, Sasuke-kun bilang dia tidak suka cokelat."

"Iya sih, tapi kan—"

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi-sensei, aku kemari untuk minta izin tidak ikut latihan bersama," Sakura mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, "Sepertinya ada beberapa paket yang harus kukirim secepatnya. Boleh kan?"

"Ano.. soal itu.." Kakashi terlihat tak yakin, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bertampang sama—campuran antara bingung dan kecewa.

"Arigatou! Selamat Valentine semuanya," potong Sakura cepat sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun," ia mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke kemudian melesat menghilang dari pandangan ketiga laki-laki yang telat merespon.

"Cepat sekali kaburnya," komentar Naruto takjub.

"Bahkan aku belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya," keluh Kakashi. "Dasar gadis pintar."

"Setidaknya dia kemari untuk mengantarkan cokelat kalian," untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersuara.

Naruto dan Kakashi saling berpandangan.

"Bersemangatlah, Sasuke. Ia tidak memberimu cokelat karena tidak mau menyusahkanmu," Kakashi berusaha menghibur, menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang menyiratkan perasaan hati sang pemuda.

"Dan lagi dia memberimu ciuman tadi. Anggap saja yang tadi itu hadiah valentine dari Sakura-chan," Naruto menambahi, berusaha tampak bersimpati.

Sasuke mendelik, "Kalau hanya ciuman seperti itu juga aku mendapatkannya setiap kami berpisah," gerutunya tak jelas.

"Setidaknya dia hanya memberikan cokelat kepadaku dan Kaka-sensei—anggota tim tujuh! Jadi jangat merengut seperti itu, Teme."

.

**~ Chocolate? NOT! ~**

.

Sasuke ingin sekali men-_chidori_ si calon Hokage Konohagakure itu. Terbukti semua perkataannya tentang Sakura dan cokelat valemtinenya tidak benar. Pertama, ia bilang sang gadis akan menyiapkan cokelat spesial untuknya. Tapi nyatanya, bahkan si gadis menyatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia tidak membuatkannya sebuah cokelat. Sebutirpun tidak! Pemuda Kyuubi ini harus bertanggung jawab atas ekspektasi dininya untuk menerima cokelat dari sang kekasih. Dan yang kedua, apanya cokelat hanya untuk tim tujuh saja? Nyatanya hampir sebagian besar laki-laki yang dikenalnya mendapat cokelat serupa dari si gadis.

"Kau sudah mencicipi cokelat buatan Sakura, eh, Sasuke?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba ketika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di dekat Gedung Hokage. "Kurasa ia mengalami peningkatan dari tahun sebelumnya. Bukan karena tahun lalu rasanya tidak enak, hanya saja yang ini lebih enak dan inovatif."

"K-Kau dapat juga tahun lalu?" Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Hampir setiap tahun setelah ujian chuunin itu aku mendapatkan cokelat dari Sakura setiap valentine," jawab pemilik Akamaru itu polos.

Dan tak hanya Inuzuka Kiba, bahkan salah satu Jounin pengawal Hokage yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu penguji ujian Chuunin angkatannya dulu, Shiranui Genma, juga terciprat hadiah cokelat dari gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Sakura. Dia cantik, baik, kuat dan jago memasak," komentar Genma setelah melahap potongan terakhir cokelat buatan Sakura dari tangannya. "Bilang padanya untuk menunggu balasan _white day _dariku ya!" ia terkekeh sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya—membuat Sasuke ingin mencolok matanya kalau perlu.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, setelah mengurus sesuatu di kantor Hokage ketika hari mulai sore dan ia puas menikmati cerita cokelat-cokelat Sakura yang tersebar seantero Konoha tanpa pernah ia cicipi. Kini ia menikmati perjalanan ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa, dingin, dan kesepian karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia sukai. Cokelat. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto di suatu tempat. Semoga besok ia bisa menendang bokong si rambut kuning itu keras-keras, pikir Sasuke kejam.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia membuka pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha yang kini hanya ia huni sendiri. Bagus, ia jadi makin merasa payah dalam kesendirian ini. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa meruntuki Naruto yang sudah menaikkan harapannya terlalu tinggi hingga akhirnya dihempaskan sekeras-kerasnya oleh sang kekasih.

"Tadaima," entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak mengatakan kata itu. Toh tidak ada gunanya mengucapkannya kalau kau tahu tidak aka nada yang menjawabnya, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar jawaban dari dalam, "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya nyaris membulat sempurna begitu otaknya selesai memproses siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Tepat di hadapannya, Sakura berdiri dengan sebuah celemek berwarna merah muda lembut menempel di atas terusan putih selututnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman malaikat di wajahnya. "Sakura..? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" ia bertanya pelan, masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Di sini Sakura, sejak tadi siang. Aku sengaja membolos latihan supaya sempat kemari sebelum kau datang, dan.. kau lupa pernah memberikan kunci cadangan rumahmu beberapa minggu yang lalu?" jawab gadis itu dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan bengong saja, ayo masuk sebelum semuanya benar-benar dingin."

Masih dengan keadaan linglung, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya didorong ke arah dapur dan ruang makan oleh kekasihnya. Dan di situlah ia melihat beberapa buah onigiri ditata dengan apik di sebuah piring. "Ini…"

"Tepat sekali! Karena kau tidak suka cokelat, tidak mungkin kan aku memberikannya untuk valentine. Jadi aku mencoba berinovasi sedikit untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangku. Kalau tidak salah makanan kesukaanmu adalah onigiri dengan katsuobushi dan tomat kan? Jadi aku mencoba membuatnya hari ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya," Sakura menjelaskan. Tangannya menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arah kursi yang sudah disiapkannya, kemudian mendudukkannya. "Ayo dicoba."

Perlahan Sasuke mengambil sebuah onigiri, menggigitnya sebagian. Bahkan ia baru menyadari betapa laparnya ia setelah seharian melupakan makan karena dongkol setelah menelan masakan kekasihnya. Rasanya lumayan enak juga. Tanpa menunggu ia habiskan satu buah onigiri di tangannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, Lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan saja?" pancing Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, enak sekali, nona Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Kau serius kan? Memang sih, ini hanya onigiri. Tapi kalau membayangkan ini akan dimakan olehmu, aku jadi gugup," Sakura berkata sambil memainkan ujung celemeknya.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan salah satu lengannya, membuat wajah si gadis mendekat ke wajahnya. "Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Ti-tidak juga sih," Sakura menjawab salah tingkah.

Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Ah, lihat, kau terlihat malu-malu. Wajahmu memerah semua," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif, membuat wajah gadis yang berada di dalam kurungan lengannya semakin memanas.

"Be-berhenti menggodaku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak mau," tukas Sasuke masih dengan berbisik sebelum mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka, membuat bibir keduanya mengunci dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. "Dan aku tidak mau dengar tahun depan kau memberikan cokelat dalam bentuk apapun ke laki-laki lain. Kau mengerti kan, Sa-ku-ra?" bisiknya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir ranum Sakura.

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Dan Sasuke tidak butuh jawaban lisan dari kekasihnya itu, karena toh ia lebih senang bibir si gadis melakukan tugas lainnya. Katakan 'halo' untuk sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sisi dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu—kecuali Haruno Sakura tentu saja.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014!

Walau awalnya nggak yakin bisa ikutan berpartisipasi atau nggak tahun ini akibat seretnya ide maupun kejadian tidak terduga, akhirnya jadi juga fic abal saya ini. Idenya pasaran? Er—mungkin. Sengaja masukin tema valentine, mumpung deketan tanggalnya. Hha. Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter di manga Skip Beat! Hhe. Terima kasih buat bapakku yang bikin aku sempet ngelamun sambil nungguin beliau juga buat para seiyuu BroCon, La Corda, dan KamiAso yang menemani selama proses pembuatan fic ini. hhe.

Sasukenya OOC? iya sangat. Sakuranya kepolosan? Emang. Deskripnya minim? Nggak salah. Intinya banyak kekurangan di fic ini, jadi mohon konkritnya ya! Hhe.

Ah, aku juga turut berduka atas bencana Gunung Kelud yang baru-baru ini erupsi. Pada readers di Kediri dan sekitarnya, atau Jogja-Solo yang ikut terguyur hujan abu lumayan tebal, tetep semangat dan hati-hati ya!

Okeh, itu aja. Arigachuu udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Salam cintaaah, kakkoii-chan :*

**~ Jogja 21.02.2014 00.32 ~**


End file.
